The Life of SpongeBob Squarepants
by HappyBulldog
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick decide to have some fun while Sandy is gone... But it takes a violent turn.
1. Chapter 1

"SHHH, Sandy won't find out" Patrick said frustratingly. Patrick already had the magnum condoms out, "But I don-" Patrick stopped SpongBob by putting two fingers over his mouth. "You'll be okay don't focus on anything SpongBob, Just me." Patrick (already naked) Undressed SpongBob to see his rock hard erect cock. "Is this for me?!" Patrick said smiling. Patrick then without warning sat right down on Spongbob's giant dick, "Oh FUCKKKK" SpongeBob moaned out throwing his head back. Patrick started humping Spongbob's dick harder and faster. After minutes of moaning and calling out each other's name they both came at the same time. "OOHHHHH SPONGBOB" Patrick said cumming on Spongbob's face. At that moment Sandy walked in. "SpongBob! What is this?!"

Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Things Straight

-Note-

SORRY FOR LATE CHAPTER! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY!

-Start Chapter 2 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-

"SANDY!" Spongebob cried as he stared at Sandy in complete fear.

 _ **oh shit he dead**_ (patrick thought)

"I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Sandy screamed so loud, you could hear it from the krusty krab. "Sandy... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" Spongebob was now crying.

 _Patrick tries running out but Sandy drop-kicks him._

"NO ONE'S LEAVING" Sandy screamed in a feminist sounding voice. _Patrick fell to the ground and fell into Sandy's flat titties._

"MMMM NICE IN HERE"

 _SANDY THEN TRIED PUSHING PATRICK OFF AND FAILED._

 _Sandy soon started to feel pleasure from this._

"OHH YEAH MMMMM" Sandy's pants where so wet. "mmmm keep licking those titties."

 _ **Spongebob decided to join in.**_

 _Spongebob went behind Sandy and_ _ **RAMMED**_ _his surprisingly massive cock into Sandy._

"AHHHH MMM FUCK YESSSS" Sandy screamed out.

 _Patrick slipped his dick into sandy._

 ** _They all moaned out and kept going back and forth._**

 _Soon this happened._

 _THEY ALL BREATHED HARDER AND HARDER AND SOON THEY ALL CAME TO THEIR CLIMAX ALL AT THE SAME TIME._

 **OOOOOHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK**

 _They all screamed._

 ** _They all collapsed on each other and just laid there._**

 ** _Little did they know that they fell on top of Gary._**

"Spongebob... what's that?" Sandy asked.

"What's what?" Sandy replied.

 ** _Spongebob looked under him and to his horror he smashed Gary._**

"GARY!" Spongebob screamed and started crying really hard.

"NO PLEASE WAKE UP... WAKE UP!" Spongebob was sobbing and looked down at him and cried hard af.

-End Chapter 2-

MORE COMING SOON! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital

_**SHIT GOT FUCKING LIT OMFG LMAO! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I WAS REALLY BUSY. I AM NOW TAKING SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS! OKAY LET'S GET ON WITH THIS AWFUL STORY! XDD  
**_

* * *

SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK ZOOMED TO THE SNAIL HOSPITAL LIKE REAL FAST. SPONGEBOB WAS CRYING SO HARD AS PATRICK TRIED TO CALM HIM DOWN WHILE DRIVING.  
Spongebob remembered the day he got Gary and how happy he was, It was the first thing to keep him company while he was at home. Not like he had any real friends... Except for Patrick.  
 **20 MINUTES LATER**  
( ** _Spongebob POV_** )

 _IS THIS IT? IS HE REALLY DEAD? GARY PLEASE STAY WITH ME WAAHHH HAAAAAAAAHHH *PUSSY ASS WUSSY KID NOISES*  
_ - _Patrick slams his foot on the breaks and carries them inside the hospital-_

* * *

( _ **Patrick POV**_ )

 _I had to make sure Sponge didn't run out of his chair into the hospital room. He was crying uncontrollably._  
 _I wouldn't be surprised if they had to hold him down when we walked into the hospital room.  
_ "SPONGEBOB?" The Nurse called from the other side of the waiting room.  
Before I could even blink, Spongebob ran up into the hospital room.  
"GARY!" Spongebob cried out as he hugged him, but stopping and moving away after Gary let out a loud groan from the pain.  
 _I hated seeing Spongebob like this... He is normally so happy and to see your best friend like this is awful..._

* * *

 **4 HOURS LATER. TIME: 2AM  
** _I let Spongebob be alone with Gary in the hospital room... I'm surprised they let him in there to watch the surgery.  
I walked up to the door and went in to Gary all bandaged up.  
_Spongebob sang quietly hugging Gary, "It's the best day... _sniff_ ever..." Gary then looked at Spongebob and Spongebob looked at him.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

His heartbeat stopped and Spongebob let go and moved back and flew into my arms.

* * *

 **MORE COMING SOON! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE :D  
HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR DAY!  
**

 **-HappyBulldog**


	4. Chapter 4: Gary's Death

**WELCOME TO ANOTHER COLLAB WITH ILIKECHICKENFRIES! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Narrator POV**  
Patrick patted Spongebob's back, "Shhhh it's okay," Patrick said, "You still have m-" Spongebob cut him off. " **IT'S NOT OKAY YOU PINK FATASS!** ," Spongebob screamed in sadness and anger. Doctors came swarming in and pushed them out of the hospital room. Patrick looked depressed af standing next to Spongebob because he just got rejected. It was silent except for Spongebob's sobbing noises. Patrick just looked on the TV to see what was on.

NEWS: GARY THE SNAIL PRONOUNCED DEAD AT 3:24 AM. LOCAL SPONGE IN GRIEF.

 **~Next Day~Patrick POV**

The headlines on the News were covered with information about Gary's death. The whole city was in grief about the little snail because they know Spongebob loved that snail more than anything. Spongebob hasn't talked to me since the day of Gary's death. No one has heard a single word about him and people are starting to get worried wondering if he is okay. I decided to go visit him today but when I walked over to his house I noticed that his pineapple looked more sloppy than usual and I knew something was up. I walked in the front door and heard groans going on and I saw Spongebob laying on the ground looking very dead-like.

 **SPONGEBOB POV**

"DON'T LOOK AT ME," I yelled not looking at Patrick. Blood was everywhere…. I cut my legs and arms super deep and was starting to lose a lot of blood. Patrick ran over to me, I could tell he was worried, "SPONGEBOB WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? OMG WE NEED TO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!," Patrick yelled terrified at what he was seeing.

 ** _\- One Hour Later -_**

I laid on the couch all wrapped up…. It reminded me of Gary in the hospital…. I started crying…. Hard.

My weeps were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, it was Sandy.

 **SPONGEBOB POV**

Patrick left and opened the door and Sandy along with Squidward and Mr Krabs came running in. They all had worry in their eyes. I looked at Patrick anger filling my bones. "PATRICK YOU TOLD THEM?" Patrick looked down in shame and mumbled "They needed to know Spongebob, like me they care about you and are worried about you." I looked at him in disgust and I told them to leave me alone and just go home. Sandy walked over to me and hugged me and I just pushed her away and told her to go find some nuts to eat. She walked out and Patrick ran after her. Squidward and Mr Krabs walked over to catch up with me but I wasn't in the mood for small chit-chat. I needed them out, now.

* * *

 **That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed…. lol.**


End file.
